This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems may generally include an HVAC unit with a heating unit having multiple heating stages and a cooling unit having multiple cooling stages. For example, an HVAC system may include a rooftop unit with multiple heating and cooling stages and an HVAC control module that activates and deactivates the various heating and cooling stages to provide heating or cooling to an interior space. An HVAC control module may monitor a temperature of an interior space of a building and activate or deactivate heating or cooling stages of the HVAC system based on the monitored temperature. Operation of heating or cooling stages, however, results in additional energy consumption and energy consumption costs.